About Our Friendship
by EspurrStar677
Summary: This is just a random story, where Kirby and Tuff have feelings for Tiff (A love triangle) BTW, Tuff's feelings are explained in the first chapter. No flames please and the first part are POV's and the second part is where Tuff asks me when it ends and we just start being random. Well, It is random, anyways. Enjoy! P.S. I am not continuing this story. Sorry guys...


**About our friendship…**

**This is just about how a love triangle forms with Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff, three friends who live in Dreamland. This is based on my prospective, not the anime's. They will have POV's. It's random, cause I did this for fun, to see how it goes. I will tell you that. Hope you enjoy and no flames, please. Thanks!**

Tiff's POV:

I was just sitting in my room, when Kirby walks up to me. I sometimes find him to be confusing, when he does. I'm the only girl of the group. I should AT LEAST get some respect from them. Sorry about that. I'm just a little ticked off, right now. My mother just yelled at me, and I'm just not feeling like myself, today. I hate her so much. Not really. I'm just so mad at her; I'm going to scream! "Hey Tiff." Kirby said. "Wanna hang with me and Tuff?" "NO!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "OWW!" He yelled. "That hurt." "I'm sorry, Kirby." I apologized. "It's fine." Kirby said, hugging me. "Let's go." I said. We released the hug and walked up to the yard.

Kirby's POV:

Tiff and I were walking up to the yard. I think she really likes me. But I don't know if she does or not. People on the Internet think she does. Even in the first episode it shows that she thought that I looked like Link from Zelda. I'm surprised that she even cares about me. Just look at me! I AM JUST A STUPID PINK GUMBALL! AND NOBODY LIKES GUMBALLS… EXPECIALLY IF THEY TALK. No offense, guys. But then I see Tuff. He likes Tiff. I know, because he already told me. But there's one thing. I LIKE HER, TOO. Tuff cannot take her from me. He just can't. I've done so much for her… I really have. And he's going to take it all from me. Why Tuff, why? She's your sister!

Tiff's POV:

Kirby and Tuff have been acting so weird, lately. I mean… they DID save me all those times, and they've even saved each other many times as well. Do they have a feud against each other? I'm sorry, but I'm so confused.

Tuff's POV:

I saw Kirby's eyes. They looked like he was glaring at me. What did I ever do to HIM? Seriously. What did I ever do to that PUFFBALL? I am so confused. Oh well. At least I have Tiff. She's so nice to us, but at the times when Kirby and I go rowdy, she yells at us. I understand her. At least she's lucky. She has parents that love her (At least her dad). I don't. I thought that I was her brother for a long time. But when Kirby found out that Meta Knight was his dad, her parents told me that she was their only child and my parents abandoned me. But they raised me as their own, though. The day they told me that was the day I started to like Tiff. Kirby never knew, though. That's not good. I DID tell him, but he still thinks that Tiff is my sister, which she's not. She never was. She was just my friend… Until I tell her about my feelings for her… Then she'll love me.

Kirby's POV:

I love Tiff so much. She's just amazing! I'm still confused about her brother liking her, but I still love her so much. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I think that she's the best and I praise her everyday. For all the times she helped me, (For instance, defeating Nightmare or calling the warpstar) I've helped her. She is so great, that it hurts. I love her, Nightmare! I love her!

Tiff's POV:

Kirby is great, but Tuff is good, too. I don't know whom to pick. I like them both. It would crush the other one if I told the first one that I like them. Oh… Who to pick… Umm… I pick Tuff! No Kirby! I don't know who to pick, Nightmare! AHH!

Tuff's POV:

I don't understand about this. Or anything, for that matter. Why would Kirby think that Tiff and I are siblings? Did Tiff even tell him? I wonder… I wonder most things, but Tiff and Kirby are on my mind, right now. I also think of Oreos for some reason. They are so tasty… I WANT SOME OREOS, NOW AND NO ONE WILL SAY OTHERWISE. Sorry about that. I'm just way too hungry to think, right now. As you can tell, I am alot different than I was when I met Kirby (If you watched the anime, Tuff was rowdy, but in my stories, he's all peaceful and calm). Which gets me, when will Chapter One END and Will you have a Chapter 2?

EspurrStar677: Yes, I'll have a chapter 2, and it'll end soon.

Me: Thank you Espurr!

EspurrStar677: You're welcome?

Me: When did this become a chat session?

Tiff: I don't know. You asked Espurr a question and she answered it for ya!

Kirby: *Thinking* Oh, she's hot!

Tiff: Who, me? Or Espurr?

Kirby: You heard that?

Me: Every single word, Kirby. What? Do you like Espurr?

Kirby: I like her, but I also like Tiff.

EspurrStar677: Do NOT make this into a love story between you and I, Kirby!

Kirby: Why not?

EspurrStar677: Because. I created this story and I said so.

Me: Why is my name not on here and I'm set up as "Me?"

EspurrStar677: Oh, I forgot. I set it up on your POV, Tuff.

Me: GET IT OFF OF IT! I WANT EVERYBODY TO KNOW MY NAME!

EspurrStar677: Okay, sheesh! I got it, Tuff. You're now set up as Tuff.

Tuff: Thank you.

EspurrStar677: P.S. I do NOT own these guys. Nintendo and HAL Labs own them.

Tuff: Wow… I'm shocked. I thought you created us.

Tiff: No, you dimwit! Nintendo made us, just like Mario!

Kirby: Yep! WAIT! WHO'S MARIO! (He pronounced it, Mareio)

Mario: *Appears out of nowhere* HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME?

Kirby: Sorry…

Mario: *Chases him with King Dedede's hammer, which appeared out of nowhere*

Kirby: Sorry, Mario fans!

EspurrStar677: Well, it looks like Kirby and Mario are in trouble, so I'll see ya later, bye!


End file.
